wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Astraea
Mystic Astraea is D.A.'s OC, coding by NightStrike, no stealing pls! |} Appearance Astraea is a thin, well toned, and slender dragoness with a long neck and tail, and needle like fangs. Usually, she keeps her scales a maroon, like dried blood or rust. With copper hints along her neck and spine. Her underbelly is golden, while sunset oranges and reds swirl across her wing membrane. If one was scrutinizing her, she would seem SkyWing through and through. Astraea keeps her prehensile tail straight, or slightly curved, so she looks SkyWing. She even folds her ear frill behind her ears, so only someone right up in her face could tell she was a Rain, and she would already have bitten them before they could tell. The strange dragoness is adorned head to talons in jewelry, with thick gold chokers on her neck, to rubies embedded on her cheeks or above her eyes in attractive swirls. Rarely, when she is alone, Astraea will shift her scales to a swirling Galaxy of purple, violets, silvers, Jasper reds, and cyans. She'll mimick stars specked across her snout, and sometimes scatter silver stars beneath her wings. And if she's feeling festive, she'll flash turquise and purples along her neck and face. If she's feeling mischievous, she'll scare off unexpecting nosy dragon's will traumatic and tragic prophecies coming their way, and skillfully pretend to be a NightWing. Personality Astraea is a clever, fierce, loud, and hot-tempered dragon who is most likely to whack you over the head with the blunt end of her sycthe if you anger her. She can be very mouthy, but mostly prefers not speaking at all. She is easily angered, and can be brutal, both physically and mentally. She is good at spitting out insults, and outmanuvering her opponents. She has many skills in weaponry, and her shifting scales allow her to blend in to her soroundings, or seemingly change tribes at will. She loathes animi with all her heart due to her family being cursed by a traveling gypsy SeaWing animus. She know swore to rid Pyrrhia of all exsisting animus dragon's, and continues to do so. She acts cold most of the time, and somewhat cruel, but only because she doesn't know any other way of acting since the tragedy. And pushed away any kind of sympathy. Abilities Scale Forms and Identities SkyWing: name: Thrush This is her usual appearance, look above for details. IceWing: name Sliver She changes her scales to a pale cyan, with shimmery silver hues, pearl white underbelly, and periwinkle wing membrane. She pricks up her frill to look like IceWing spikes, and changes the membrane between her frill to match her soroundings. MudWing: name Isthmus This is one of her most advanced forms, she shifts her scales to a Jasper red-brown, khaki green scales down her neck, maroon won't membrane. And dark sieena scales, and cream underbelly. She shifts black stripes down her sides to mimic showing ribs, to give off the illusion she is a very malnurished MudWing. She also holds herself in a MudWing like manner, but she still tends to wear a cloak over her face in this form, so no one gets suspicious of her. NightWing: name Starspiral This is one of Astraea's second favorite forms, with deep ebony scales, grey underscales, and deep sea blue wing membrane with scattered stars down her neck, along her wing membrane, and on her snout. SeaWing: name Cyan For this form Astraea shifts her hues to deep turquise, with soft purples on her underscales and mebrane. A few light pink and cyans nestle along her neck and beside her eyes. She also forms Aquatic mark seemings scale sploches of the deepest blue. History As a dragonet Astraea was still quite off from being a normal RainWing. She would constantly get into fights about small things, and was enfacuated with reptiles instead of fuzzy sloths. And preferred sparring over sun time. She was also enthralled with other tribes, and didn't pay much attention to the rainforest she lived in, instead dreaming up ways to fly to the Scorpion Den, or venture to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Later one day, a strange SeaWing traveler came to her family's hut, asking for board and food, and in return he would grant them one wish. Her parents, not being superstitious souls, welcomed him in due to hospitality. They invited him for dinner, and during their meal, he kept warning them of danger coming in the night. They laughed it off, and later went to bed. That night Astraea kept getting a weird feeling, that the stranger was trouble, and that he was right. When she walked into the main room, since she couldn't sleep, she found the stranger sitting there, wearing a cloak. She asked him if he needed anything, but was still suspicious. The strange dragon chuckled, and told her she was the only smart one. He walked up to her, muttered something, then left in the rain storm. After Astraea went back to sleep, a fire started, sadly killing her family members, all but her. Who miraculously didn't die, and soon found out she couldn't die. The stranger was animus, and saved her by enchanting her scales to be invulnerable, due to her believing his warnings. Furious, Astraea swore to avenge her family, by ridding Pyrrhia of all animi, and keep her enchantment, hidden... Relationships Name: Name: Trivia Astraea cannot be harmed by anything, so fire, claws, icebreath, etc won't phase her. * She is very, very skilled at changing her scales to mimic that of other tribes. * Lives by a strict code. * Hates fire with all her heart. * Is skilled in many weapons but loves her scythe * Is kind of a sucker for flattery sometimes * LOVES gemstones Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)